


Souvenir

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [8]
Category: Wives and Daughters - Elizabeth Gaskell
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia Henderson muses on the differences between her and her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

As she wandered around Hamley Hall, Cynthia couldn't help but compare it to her own home in Sussex Place. If things had been different, it might have been her that was mistress if this place rather than Molly but Cynthia didn't regret her decision one bit. After all, Cynthia had never really been suited to a small town such as Hollingford. She loved the life and society of London, something that she had thought she would never have when she was engaged to Roger. That clearly wasn't the case though, not now that Roger Hamley was a well-renowned explorer, his discoveries giving him entrance into the upper echelons of society with his wife at his side.

The décor had changed somewhat over the last few years but Cynthia presumed that that was due to Molly's influence. The Hamley's had spent the first year after their marriage in Hollingford but after that, much to the horror of society, Mrs Roger Hamley had joined her husband on his next expedition to Africa. They may now be settled back in Hollingford due to Molly's pregnancy but the entire house was proof of their travels. Wherever she looked, Cynthia could see countless objects and creatures that she wasn't able to identify, some of them making her shudder when she passed them. She really couldn't understand how Molly could stand keeping them in the house nor have such an interest in them in the first place. Why would Molly keep what seemed like such grim souvenirs from her travels? Then again, Molly had always had strange interests that Cynthia had never been able to understand. Turning a corner, Cynthia came face to face with some sort of ugly creature pinned into a box and she couldn't help the small scream that escaped her as she took several steps back. Shuddering, she quickly made her way outside into the sunshine where it seemed half of Hollingford was gathered.

Smiling prettily and nodding her head at several people as she walked past, Cynthia made her way to her husband, taking his arm as she reached him. Further away, down by the lake, she could see Molly and Roger stood with Squire Hamley teaching young Osborne to fish. No, Cynthia was more than happy with her lot in life. She would happily leave the adventuring and unidentified objects to her beloved sister.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here]()


End file.
